web2fandomcom_he-20200216-history
2.1 פסיכולוגיה 2.0 ופילוסופיה 2.0
"בתרבות הישנה היו עשרה להיטים למיליוני אנשים, בווב 2.0 יש מיליון שירים כשכל שיר מיועד רק לעשרות בני אדם (אי.טון, קאאזה, ביטורנט). בכלכלה הישנה היו עשרות שווקים למיליארדי אנשים, בווב 2.0 יש מיליוני שווקים לעשרות בני אדם (אי.ביי). בפוליטיקה הישנה היו עשרות חברי כנסת למיליוני בני אדם, בפוליטיקה 2.0 יהיו מיליוני חברי כנסת, כשכל חבר כנסת מייצג עשרות בני אדם (דימוקרטיה ישירה)". 1. המהפכה האמיתית של האינטרנט מתחילה להיראות רק עכשיו ב2005 בווב 2.0 מתחזקות מספר מגמות של המהפכה האלקטרונית האנאלוגית (מקלוהן) ושל המהפכה האלקטרונית הדיגיטאלית הקדומה של המאה ה20 (טופלר): מבחינה תרבותית הולך ונמחק ההבדל בין היצרן לצרכן. מופיע היצרכן. וויקיפדיה היא דוגמה למחבר-קורא. פולקסונומיה (טקסונומיה עממית) מחליפה את הטקסונומיה והתיזאורוס של הספרן והמידען המקצועי. מבחינה ערכית הולכת ומתחזקת מגמת הרב-תרבותיות. בבראוזר הסמנטי Magpie ניתן לראות בבראוזר אחד שתי תפיסות עולם שונות. למשל: אפשר להבין את עולם החי בו זמנית כבריאה או כאבולוציה. מבחינה נפשית המחשב הקוונטי הוא עם לוגיקה חדשה. הוא מחזק את מגמות ההיפרטקסט הדיגיטאלי המתפצל והלא-קווי (לינקים). במקום "או זה או זה" באה הלוגיקה של "גם זה וגם זה". עולם הריבוי אינו רק קוגניטיבי אלא גם רגשי והוא יוצר חרדות עצומות אצל האדם הקדמון של המאה ה20. מבחינה פוליטית, "חוק הזנב הארוך" של ווב 2.0 גורס כי אין מנהיגים אלא הם בסך הכול הקצף הנובע מהכוחות התת-קרקעיים של החברה. שרון או פרס או אבו מאזן או בוש, הם קצף מתנדף של יחסי ציבור אבל המדיה הקדמונית של הטלווייזיה והעיתונות של הנייר מנפחת בועות מהקצף הזה. מבחינה משפטית ורגולטורית, חוק זכויות יוצרים שנולד ב1730 ונופח במאה ה20 מעבר לכל פרופורציה תוך רמיסת היצירתיות של היוצרים, מופר אצל מיליוני ילדי ווב 2.0 (גילאי 7-17). מבחינה ערכית-חינוכית, RSS וAJAX מגדילים את ההאקביליות או ההעתקתיות או בשפה עדינה הRe-Use, של תכנים. מה המשמעות של מבחנים בעידן החינוך של ווב 2.0? מבחינת הפסיכולוגיה החברתית, היחיד הולך ונבלע בתוך ה"טקסט". ווב 2.0 הוא בעצם מגה-מחשב שאנחנו (או המוחות שלנו) בסך הכול הטרנזיסטורים שלו. מבחינת הפסיכולוגיה של התרבות, העולם הוירטואלי מתחזק והעולם הריאלי הולך ונמחק. כדי להבין לעומק את השינויים הללו עלינו להבין את שתי הפילוסופיות המהפכניות שהופיעו במאה ה20 ושמהוות את הבסיס החדש להבנה לעומק של ווב 2.0 וצורת החיים של המאה ה21. 1. שתי הפילוסופיות החשובות של המאה ה20 הן הפוסטמודרניזם והאקזיסטנציאליזם. שתיהן נובעות מצורת חשיבה חדשה וסוג חדש של חוויה: החוויה והחשיבה הקוונטית-דיגיטאלית. כמעט כל מה שהפוסטמודרנים אומרים על החברה, האקזיסטנציאליסטים אומרים על הפרט. 2. מאחורי שבעת העקרונות המשותפים לשתי הפילוסופיות של המאה ה20, יש עקרון-על אחד, המהווה ביקורת נגד המודרניזם: פרט נתון או חברה נתונה, מנציחים ומקפיאים את ההווה. זאת תוך התקבעות בעבר אחד, ביוגרפיה במקרה של פרט, היסטוריה ואידיאולוגיה במקרה של משטר או מוסד ושלילת העברים האפשריים האחרים (למשל, מדינת לאום המוחקת את ההיסטוריות של שבטים ויחידות תת-לאומיות אחרות). זאת גם תוך התקבעות בעתיד אפשרי אחד והפיכתו להכרחי, תוך שלילת עתידים אפשריים אחרים. אוטופיה במקרה של חברה: ימות המשיח, קץ ההיסטוריה, נצחון הציונות, נצחון הפאן-ערביות, וכו'. תכנון אישי וקריירה מקצועית במקרה של פרט: אופי אחד לכל החיים, אישה אחת לכל החיים, מקצוע אחד לכל החיים, וכו'. 3. השלילה המודרנית של הפלורליזם בעבר ובעתיד, בפרט ובחברה, נובעת מחשיבה ליניארית שנובעת מהפרקטיקה הקוגניטיבית שלנו שמקורה בכתב היד הליניארי, וביתר שאת בדפוס הליניארי. היא גם נובעת מהפרקטיקה הקיומית שלנו הנובע מפס הייצור הליניארי. 4. חיוב הפלורליזם הפוסטמודרני בעבר ובעתיד בפרט ובחברה, נובע מחשיבה אסוציאטיבית ורשתית שנובעת מהפרקסיס האפיסטמולוגי והאונטולוגי שמקורו בטלוויזיה הויזואלית האוראלית ובאינטרנט האסוציאטיבי האורלי הקדם ליטראטי. 5. שורשי אפיסטמולוגיה ואונטולוגיה אלה מתוארים בלוגיקה החדשה של פיסיקת הקוונטים, מתמאטיקת הפראקטלים והכאוס וטכנולוגיית הרשתות. הפילוסופיה המודרנית, עד ניטשה בערך, נעשתה מתוך הגבולות של החשיבה המודרנית שהיא ליניארית במהותה. התועלות של התבנית החדשה הפראקטלית-קוונטית, המשותפת לשתי התפיסות הפילוסופיות החדשות של המאה ה20, מצויות בתובנות חדשות בתחום מדעי האדם: פסיכולוגיה, נוירולוגיה של ההתנהגות, וחינוך. נבהיר עתה את מושגי היסוד ולאחר מכן נביא דוגמאות. 2. מושגי היסוד א. הפילוסופיה האקזיסטנציאליסטית (ראה למשל סיגד 1981) הופיעה בסוף המאה ה19 אצל קירקגור וניטשה ופותחה והפכה לפופולארית במחצית הראשונה של המאה ה20 אצל היידגר וסארטר. הפילוסופיה האקזיסטנציאליסטית דוחה את מושגי התבונה והרציונאליות מהסוג שהופיע במאות ה17-19 אצל דיקארט, קאנט והיגל. במקום מושג התבונה היא מציבה את מושג האדם האותנטי שמעדיף את הסתירות גם כשהן נוגדות את התבונה והרציונאליות. ב. הפילוסופיה הפוסטמודרנית (ראה למשל אופיר 1996, גורביץ' 1997) הופיעה גם היא בסוף המאה ה19 ובתחילת המאה ה20 אצל ניטשה והיידגר, אך הפכה לפופולארית במחצית השנייה של המאה ה20 אצל פוקו וליוטאר. הפילוסופיה הפוסטמודרנית דוחה את מכלול המושגים שמזוהים עם המודרניות כמו נאורות, קידמה, עובדות מדעיות, רציונאליות וכו'. היא רואה בהם סיפורי על שמתיימרים לאוניברסאליות ומסתירים כוח במסווה של ידע וערכים. במקומם היא מציבה סיפורים קטנים ומקומיים שמעודדים את הפלורליזם כתחליף לאוניברסאליות ואת הדיאלוג והקונסנזוס כתחליף לעובדות המדעיות. הפילוסופיה האקזיסטנציאליסטית מתמקדת יותר ביחיד אך יש לה הרבה מה לומר על החברה ומוסדותיה המנכרים את היחיד האותנטי. הפילוסופיה הפוסטמודרנית מתמקדת בחברות, בתרבויות ובארגונים, אך יש לה הרבה מה לומר על מושג האינדיבידואל המודרני. בשתי הפילוסופיות, ניטשה והיידגר נחשבים פילוסופים מייסדים בסוף המאה ה19 ובתחילת המאה ה20. אך שתיהן התחלפו בפופלאריות לאורך המאה ה20. בעוד שכוכבה של הפילוסופיה האקזיסטנציאליסטית דרך במחצית הראשונה של המאה ה20, כוכבה של הפילוסופיה הפוסטמודרנית דרך במחצית השנייה של המאה ה20. אופיר (1996) מוצא שבעה עקרונות יסוד בכל פוסטמודרניזם: שבעת העקרונות שוללים את האפשרות של עקרון אחד בשבעה תחומים: ידיעה, שיפוט, משמעות, יצירתיות, אינדיבידואליות, זמן, פרשנות. לדוגמה העקרון הראשון בתחום הראשון, ידיעה גורס כי אין מתודה אחת נכונה להשגת ידע, אלא יש כמה פרוצדורות (המדעית אך גם האמנותית, המתמטית אך גם האינטואיטיבית, וכו'). אני משתמש בתובנה חשובה זו של אופיר כדי לטעון שלוש טענות מרכזיות: 1. שבעת העקרונות האלה נכונים גם לגבי הפילוסופיה האקזיסטנציאליסטית. 2. שבעת העקרונות הללו המאפיינים את תפיסת היחיד באקזיסטנציאליזם ואת תפיסת הקולקטיב בפוסטמודרניזם, נובעים מעיקרון אחד: לכל יחיד ולכל קולקטיב בהווה היו בעבר היסטוריות (ביוגרפיות) רבות ויש לו תסריטים רבים לעתיד. אך האידיאולוגיה (ראה עידן 1990, אפל 1977) של הקולקטיב והחרדה של היחיד, "מוחקים" את הריבוי ומותירים תסריט אחד ליניארי המוביל מהעבר להווה ומהווה לעתיד. 3. העיקרון האחד הזה המשותף לאקזיסטנציאליזם ולפוסטמודרניזם, אך המנוגד למודרניזם, ניתן לניסוח באמצעות עקרונות של פיסיקת הקוונטים (פנרוז 1995, שחוקר את הקשרים בין תודעה ומוח לפיסיקת הקוונטים) והמתמטיקה של הפראקטלים (מנדלברוט, 1979), הכאוס (גליק, 1987) והרשתות (ברבאשי 2002). עתה נסביר את המושגים האחרונים. ג. פיסיקת הקוונטים: פיסיקת הקוונטים שהתפתחה בראשית המאה ה20, ניתנת להבנה ראשונית באמצעות ארבעה מחשובי מיסדיה: בוהר ביקר את המוניזם האונטולוגי והעדיף במקומו את הקומפלימנטריזם (ריבוי נקודות מבט המשלימות זו את זו), באומרו כי תפיסת הגל ותפיסת החלקיק משלימות זו את זו. הייזנברג ביקר את האפיסטמולוגיה העובדתית המדויקת באמצעות עיקרון אי הוודאות האומר כי מיקום ותנע הן תכונות שסימולטאנית לא יכולות להיות מדויקות ברמה הקוונטית. שרדינגר שלל את המוניזם הלוגי באומרו כי בעוד שבעולם המאקרו של חיי היום יום, חתול יכול להיות קיים רק בשני מצבים או חי או מת, והעט שלי יכול להימצא או בחדר הזה או מחוץ לחדר, הרי שבעולם המיקרו הקוונטי המצב שונה. זאת משום שבעולם הקוונטי, החתול יכול להיות חי או מת בו זמנית, והעט שלי יכול להימצא בו זמנית גם בחדר וגם מחוץ לחדר (מה שנקרא אפקט המנהרה). מעניין החתול נובע, שאין בהכרח לוגיקה אחת, אלא יכולות להיות לוגיקות שונות בסדרי גודל שונים של העולם (סדר גודל מאקרו, לעומת סדר גודל מיקרו, למשל). דה ברויי סבר ש"המציאות קרובה יותר לסימפוניה, שבה התווים מחליפים זה את זה ומשתלבים זה בזה במנגינה" (פוייר, 1974). דהיינו, הן לפי שרדינגר והן לפי דה ברויי, המציאות אינה בדידה ומוגדרת, אלא "מתאבכת" במציאויות אחרות שסביבה. כמו כן, הן לפי שרדינגר והן לפי הייזנברג, המציאות היא הטרוגנית ולא הומוגנית. ולכן במציאויות שונות יש לוגיקות שונות וחוקי פיסיקה שונים. ד. מתמטיקת הפרקטלים ותורת הכאוס: פרקטל הוא צורה לא שלמה (פרקטור, שבר באנגלית) כמו רוב הצורות בטבע. נהר נוצר מנחלים, נחל נוצר מוואדיות, וואדיות נוצרים מערוצים וכו'. היקום מורכב מגלקסיות, מערכות שמש, כוכבי לכת, בני אדם, תאי אדם, מולקולות תורשה, אטומים, קווארקים וכו'. כך גם לגבע העץ וענפיו, המוח ועצביו, וכו'. פרקטל הוא אם, כן צורה הנוצרת מתבנית מיקרו החוזרת על עצמה ויוצרת תבנית מאקרו. הכאוס נובע מהמבנה הפרקטלי של הטבע משום שאם פרפר מרפרף בכנפיו במיקרו, התבנית הפראקטלית החוזרת על עצמה בקני מידה גדלים והולכים, הופכת לסופת מאקרו. ה. תורת הרשתות: לפי תורת הרשתות המציאות היא אוסף של נקודות וקשרים בין נקודות: הנוירון והקשרים בין הנוירונים במערכת המוח, שדות תעופה וקווי התעופה הנכנסים אליהם ויוצאים מהם במערכת התחבורה, שרתים וקווים ברשת האינטרנט. ניתן לראות במבנים פראקטליים, חלקי רשת. מערכות פראקטליות הן אפוא חלקים של רשת. 3. סיום: ספקולציה על אודות "על-אדם" בעידן המחשבים הקוונטיים עד עתה ראינו כי הסינתזה של הפוסטמודרניזם עם האקזיסטנציאליזם, מבוססת על חוויה חדשה שהופיעה במאה ה19 והתגברה במאה ה20. בעוד שהמודרניזם הוא ליניארי ותבוני, הסינתזה היא אסוציאטיבית (היפרלינקית, פרקטלית) ורואה בתבונה רק חלק קטן של המציאות. כיוון חדש ומפתיע לתובנות בנושא הסינתזה הולך ומתגבר בראשית המאה ה21: המחשב הקוונטי. המחשב הקוונטי אף מגביר את המגמות האסוציאטיביות והוירטואליות של המחשב האלקטרוני הבינארי. בעוד שמערכת הסימנים הבסיסית של המחשב האלקטרוני של היום היא דיכוטומית (0,1), מערכת הסימנים הבסיסית של המחשב הקוונטי היא פלורליסטית. המחשב האלקטרוני מבוסס על שני מצבים מעגל חשמלי כבוי 0 ומעגל חשמלי דולק 1. המחשב הקוונטי לא מבוסס על מעגלים חשמליים אלא על חלקיקים קוונטיים כמו אלקטרון או פוטון. כשהאלקטרון "מסתובב ימינה" יש לו ספין 0 וכשהוא מסתובב שמאלה יש לו ספין 1. אבל כמו החתול של שרדינגר מפרק 1 במאמר זה, ישויות קוונטיות פועלות על פי לוגיקה חדשה: הוא יכול להיות 0, או 1, או 0וגם 1 ! כתוצאה מכך, מחשב קוונטי פועל במקביל. הוא יכול לייצג בו זמנית מספר רב של מצבים. אחד ההסברים הדומיננטיים ליכולת זו של המחשב הקוונטי, הוא הסבר העולמות האפשריים של הפיסיקאי הקוונטי דיוויד דוייטש (2004) אומר כי במקביל לעולמנו הנצפה בחושינו ובמכשירינו הקיימים, קיימים עולמות מקבילים. לכן כשאנו עובדים עם מחשב קוונטי. האלקטרון הספציפי או הפוטון הספציפי, מהווים רק ממשק משתמש עבורנו. בפועל הם באים באינטרקציה עם עוד מעבדים המצויים בעולמות המקבילים האפשריים ומכאן נובע כוח החישוב העצום שלהם. האם תודעת האדם היא קוונטית? מוניסטית? בינארית? פנרוז (1995) מחשובי חוקרי הקוונטים בעולם זרק פצצה כשטען כי מוח האדם ותודעת האדם הן קוונטיות. אנו אמנם מוניסטיים במיקוד שלנו בכל רגע נתון, אך ברקע המיקוד אנו מעבדים אינפורמציה באופן מקבילי ו"מרובה מעבדים" כמו הסכיזופרנים. פנרוז מחזיר את ההרמוניה בין התודעה לטבע. זאת משום שבטבע הקוונטי, המעבד הקוונטי יכול להכיל ריבוי של ייצוגים, אך כשהאדם מתבונן במעבד או כשהמעבד בא במגע עם מערכות אחרות, הריבוי נעלם (מה שקרוי "קריסה" או דה-קוהרנציה"). כך האדם מכיל בפריפריית תודעתו ריבוי עצום של יצוגים, אף המיקוד שלנו יותר קריסה או דה-קוהרנציה של הריבוי. גם הגישה הקונקציוניסטית במדע הקוגניטיבי היא ביסודה גישה של עיבוד מקבילי, וזה אחד מיתרונותיה על גישת שפת המחשבה, הליניארית שמתקשה (עפ"י מתנגדיה) להסביר מהירות החישובים שלנו. האם על-אדם של ניטשה שחי בריבוי עולמות (ריבוי אניים פוטנציאליים, ריבוי עברים, ריבוי עתידים, ריבוי תרבויות), הוא מחשב קוונטי? 4. מקורות אופיר עדי 1996 "פוסטמודרניזם: עמדה פילוסופית", בתוך: וינריב א. 2004 (עורך) פוסטמודרניזם והיסטוריה: מבחר מאמרים 2004 אורן א., 1995 "עולמות וירטואליים בתקשורת מחשבים" מחשבים בחינוך אפריל אלמוג ת., 1998 "זהירות, מיחשוב לפניך" מחשבים בחינוך, אוקטובר אנדרסון ב., 1991 קהילות מדומיינות, האוניברסיטה הפתוחה, ת"א 1999 אפל ק.א., 1977 "מדעיות, הרמנויטיקה וביקורת האידיאולוגיה". בתוך: ויריב א. (עורך) חשיבה היסטורית, כרך ב קובץ מאמרים, האוניברסיטה הפתוחה, ת"א. בן דב י. 1997 תורת הקוונטים: מציאות ומסתורין, דביר, ת"א. בנימין ו., 1937 יצירת האמנות בעידן השיעתוק הטכני, ספריית פועלים, ת"א ברבאשי ל. א. 2002 קישורים – המדע החדש של הרשתות, ידיעות אחרונות, ת"א. ברוקס ז'., 1997 לקראת כיתה קונסטרוטיביסטית, מכון ברנקו-וייס, ירושליים גורביץ' ד., 1997 פוסטמודרניזם דביר ת"א גליק ג., 1987 כאוס: מדע חדש נוצר, ת"א, ספריית מעריב גלנר א., 1983 לאומים ולאומיות, האוניברסיטה הפתוחה, ת"א 1994 גרדנר ה., 1996 "אינטלגנציות והבנה" חינוך החשיבה, מכון ברנקו-וייס, אוקטובר דה בונו א., 1990 אני צודק - אתה טועה, ירושליים, ברנקו וויס האמר מ. וצ'מפי ר., 1993 עיצוב מחדש של התאגיד, מי"ל ומטר, ת"א וינריב א., 1985 חשיבה היסטורית, כרך ב קובץ מאמרים, האוניברסיטה הפתוחה, ת"א. וינריב א. 2004 (עורך) פוסטמודרניזם והיסטוריה: מבחר מאמרים, האוניברסיטה הפתוחה ת"א. טופלר א., 1980 הגל השלישי, עם עובד, ת"א " 1994 מלחמה ואנטי מלחמה, ספריית מעריב, ת"א לאיינג ר.ד. 1958 האני החצוי, הקיבוץ המאוחד, ת"א 1978 לבקוביץ' ו., 1997 "הפסיכולוגיה של הילד בעולם הוירטואלי" אאוריקה 5 ליוטאר ז. פ. 1979 המצב הפוסטמודרני, הקיבוץ המאוחד, ת"א. מיודוסר ד., 1995 "מציאות מדומה במערות לסקו: טכנולוגיות ידע ותהליכים קוגניטיביים" החינוך לקראת המאה ה21, דיונון, ת"א. מקלוהן מ., 1964 להבין מדיה, רסלינג, ת"א 2003. מרכוזה ה. (1967) האדם החד מימדי, ספריית פועלים, ת"א. נגרופונטה נ., 1995 להיות דיגיטאלי, ת"א, הוצאת מעריב ניטשה פ. 1888 שקיעת האלילים, שוקן, ת"א 1973 סיגד ר. 1981 אכסיסטנציאליזם, מוסד ביאליק ירושליים עידן א. 2000 מדריך למאה ה21, הוצאת דיונון, אוניברסיטת ת"א. עידן א. 1990 מהי אידיאולוגיה? דביר, ת"א עידן א., 1994 "המחשב כאמצעי למהפכה חינוכית" מחשבים בחינוך, אוקטובר. עידן א., 1990 "מאינטגרציה לפלורליזם: בעקבות פוקו והאברמס" מגמות, ספטמבר פוייר ל. 1974 איינשטיין ובני דורו, עם עובד, ת"א. פול ר., 1995 "חשיבה דיאלוגית: חשיבה ביקורתית מהותית לרכישת ידיעה ותשוקות רציונליות" חינוך החשיבה, מכון ברנקו-וייס, ספטמבר 1995 פון-גלזרפלד א., 1984 "מבוא לקונסטרוקטיביזם רדיקאלי", חינוך החשיבה, מכון ברנקו-וייס, אפריל 1998 פוקו מ. 1962 תולדות השיגעון בעידן התבונה ספריית פועלים, ת"א רורטי ר., 1989 "המקריות של השפה" חינוך החשיבה, מכון ברנקו-וייס, אפריל 1998 רייך ר.,1988 "החינוך והכלכלה הבאה" חינוך החשיבה, מכון ברנקו-וייס, ספטמבר 1995 שור א. ופריירה פ. 1990 פדגוגיה של שיחרור, ת"א, מפרש Bell D., 1980, “The Social Framework of the Information Society” in: Dertouzos et al., The Computer Age, MIT Press, Cambridge Brunner C. ,1994 “Teaching Visual Literacy” Electroning Learning november Of Grammatology John Hopkins Univ’ Press, London1967 Derrida J., Downing j. et al. 1990 Questioning the Media , Saga, London Feyeraband P. 1975 Against Method: An Anarhistic Epistemology, Verso, London. Foucault M., 1976 Power/Knowledge John Hopkins Univ’ Press, London Havelock E. ,1980 "The Coming of Literate Communication to Western Culture" in: Kintgen E. et al. (ed.) Perspective on Literacy Idan A. and Dascal M., 1981, "Procedures in Scientific Research and in Language Undersanding", Zeitschrift fur Allegemine Wissenschaft Theory, vol 2 , no’1 Kintgen E. et al. (ed.) Perspective on Literacy, Suthern Illinois Univ. Press 1988. Illich I. And Sanders B., 1988 The Alphabetization of the Popular Mind, Vintage, N.Y. Innis H., 1951 The Bias of Communication, Univ. of Toronto Press, Toronto Lanham R., 1995 “Digital Literacy” Scientific American, September Leary T., 1994 Chaos and Cyber culture, Ronin, Berkeley Lyotard J., 1978, The Post Modern Condition John Hopkins Univ’ Press, London Mandekbrot B. McLuhan M., 1962 Understanding Media, McGraw Hill, New York Nietzsche F. 1872 The Birth of the Tragedy, Dover, New York. Nonaka I., 1995, The Knowledge Creating Organization, Oxford University Press, London Olson D. ,1977 ”From Utterance to Text" in: Kintgen E. et al. Ong W. ,1982 Orality and Literacy, Methuen, New York Pappert S., 1993, The Children Machine: Rethinking School in the Age of Computer, Basic Books, New York Penrose R. 1995 Shadows of the Mind, Vitage, London Postman n., 1993, Tecnopoly, Vintage, New York Reich R., 1992, The Work of Nations: Preparing Ourselves for 21st Capitalism, Simon & Schuster, london Shapiro j., 1996, “Information Literacy as a Liberal Art”, Educom Review, March/April Stinson J.,1994 “Reinventing High School: Beyond Shop Talk” Electroning Learning February The New London Group, 1996 “A Pedagogy of Multiliteracies: Designing Social Futures” Harvard Educational Review 66/1 Zuboff S., 1995 “The Emperor’s New Workplace” Scientific American, September